Morning Run
by outawork
Summary: Every morning Judy and her Fox go on their morning run. But this morning she lets her mind drift and this day becomes a turning point in their relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Morning Run

Ever since they'd moved in together they'd started the day with a two mile run. At first he'd been only accompanied her occasionally. Then she thought that he only needed a little bit of motivation. So she hinted that any Rabbit could outrun a Fox. She said just look at the Olympics – a Rabbit had won all the sprint races since the games had begun a hundred and twenty years earlier. He countered that the reason was there always was a Fox nipping at the Rabbit's heels. And she responded the Rabbit still always won. He huffed and she giggled. Then every morning from then on he was right behind her. He wasn't exactly nipping at her heels, but he was always back there until today.

How had that sly sneaky Fox gotten ahead of her? Now all she could see was his red furry butt in his tight running shorts which she liked and his fluffy tail swishing back and forth which she liked even more. Watching it made her smile and brought back memories. The first time they'd slept to together he'd draped his fluffy tail over her. She knew that Foxes were a bit particular who they let touch that particular appendage and it made her smile that he did. When she woke the next morning they were sleeping spoon fashion with his arms tight around her as she still hugged his fluffy tail. So far when they slept together they only slept – almost. Well they'd kissed, he licked her throat, and every once in a while he'd even taken her throat in his jaws just like that time in the museum. That first time it had initially scared her and her scream was real, but for those next few seconds she felt his teeth, his warm breath, and his foxy musk and it had aroused her! She almost … she felt her ears grow warm and guessed that they'd turned red.

Now she sped up and was gaining on that sly Fox of hers. She had to smile – her Fox. When had she started thinking of him as her Fox? It came to her, but she always knew.

"You know you love me," he said and smiled.

"Do I know that?" she said, looking away for a moment and then purple eyes met green ones. "Yes." Then she leaned just a bit closer. "Yes, I do."

At that moment she felt her heart thump. God! She'd just fallen in love with her Fox!

Scenting his Foxy musk brought her back and now she was just on his heels. His tail was so close that she could've reached out and touched it. And it had taken an effort of will not to. Then she saw their house coming up and sped up so they were now running side by side. They looked at each other for a moment and grinned. They reached the bottom step at the same moment and she felt his arm go around her.

"Tie!" he said and hugged his bunny.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then she giggled.

"How'd you get ahead of me?"

"I'm a sly Fox!"

She gave him a Bronx cheer and her Fox laughed. They walked inside arm in arm and after the door shut he pulled her close.

"Nick, I'm all hot and sweaty!"

"I know," he said in that low foxy voice that made her shiver. Then he closed his eyes and smiled. He inhaled her scent deeply and whispered. "My bunny."

She felt his hand on the back of her head and he gently leaned her back exposing her throat. Then she felt his tongue and she moaned. A moment later she felt his teeth, his warm breath, and his foxy musk. Then he touched her tail and time just slipped away.

* * *

They were only ten minutes late for roll call that day and Chief Bogo reminded everyone several times during that meeting how important it was to be on time. Of course, each and every time he did, he pointedly looked at a certain Fox and Rabbit. For the rest of that day and for years to come his bunny occasionally reminded him how being time was important. But each and every time all he could do was smile, remembering something else that happened for the first time on that very special morning.


End file.
